Project Summary For over 20 years, the Arizona Prevention Research Center (AzPRC) has provided an umbrella for academic community collaborative research, training, capacity building, and translation efforts to reduce health disparities in chronic disease in the state. The AzPRC foundation of practice-based research on chronic disease prevention and control, with a focus on Latinos of Mexican-origin, well positions us to substantively contribute to CDC?s winnable battle of nutrition, physical activity and obesity as well as addressing major national disparities identified for diabetes. In doing so, AzPRC goals and objectives will carry forward existing efforts of AzPRC personnel and partners to further the National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion?s mission ?to support people and communities in preventing chronic disease and promoting health for all?, specifically through our efforts to: 1) integrating evidence-based strategies in health systems including health departments and federally qualified health centers; 2) working with public health systems and the Community Health Worker (CHW) workforce to implement policy, systems & environmental change efforts designed to create healthy places for people to work, learn and play; and 3) improving community-clinical linkages to ensure access to, and quality of, culturally relevant prevention and promotion efforts. Over the next five years the AzPRC will work with county health departments, federally qualified health centers, the Arizona Department of Health Services, and community organizations to reduce chronic disease risk and address social determinants of health statewide. The AzPRC will achieve this goal through the integrated impact of efforts in infrastructure, community engagement, partnering and technical assistance, communication and dissemination, training, evaluation and translation. The AzPRC, using state of the art and efficient methodologies, will also execute a rigorous practice-based public health research project that will use leverage existing resources and use group support processes to reduce chronic disease risk and address social determinants of health. The project will also test a theoretical model of Latino health advantages and evaluate potential novel assessment tools of potential integration in primary care and community health services. In the latter stages of this research, guided by our prior successful statewide public health system-based efforts to expand CHW intervention models, the sustainability and scalable of this program throughout the State will be focal.